Diary Mary Sebagai Fujoshi
by Yukiyukine Makisu
Summary: Keseharian Mary sebagai seorang fujoshi. Drabble abstrak. Warning for shonen-ai scene! Warning Inside! Don't Like? Don't Read!


Siapa bilang kehidupan Kozakura Mary hanya seperti gadis kebanyakan?

Memiliki ¼ jiwa _Medusa _bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan baginya, apalagi matanya yang semerah darah itu membuatnya sejak kecil dijauhi anak sebaya-nya.

Tapi bukan itu yang akan kita masalahkan.

Kita akan menceritakan kehidupan seorang Kozakura Mary, dalam keseharian-nya menjadi _fujoshi._

* * *

><p><strong>Kagerou Project © Jin a.k.a Shizen no Teki-P<strong>

**This fic © Me a.k.a Yuki**

**Tidak ada keuntungan materi yang saya dapatkan dalam fic ini. Kecuali keuntungan hasrat.**

**Happy Reading~!**

* * *

><p>Tidak percaya kan? Saya juga.<p>

Mary yang memiliki postur tubuh yang lumayan pendek, ditambah wajah manis khas anak kecilnya, membuat orang-orang berpikir kalau gadis manis ini masih _**sangat inosen.**_

Tapi kenyataannya tidak.

Hal ini dibuktikan ketika Shintaro sedang berada di markas _Mekakushi Dan, _tidak sengaja memasuki kamar gadis itu.

Yang akhirnya membuatnya menyesal—

—Ketika melihat Mary dengan bunga-bunga imajiner mengelilinginya, membuka buku dengan cover yang sangat sensual, dengan mulut menganga _sedikit _mengeluarkan air liur. Seperti orang yang sedang sakaw.

"_MxM R18, blablabla"_

Shintaro terlalu rapuh untuk membaca lanjutannya.

Yang diakhiri dia spontan menutup kembali pintu kamar biadab itu.

"_Pait pait pait pait pait-."_

Shintaro merapal mantra kutukan kepada siapapun yang membuat buku seperti itu. Siapapun. Meskipun itu adalah seorang Hibiya sekalipun.

Di suatu tempat, seorang bocah berambut coklat bersin.

"Loh, master tidak tahu ya? _Boys Love _itu kan lagi ngetrend di kalangan remaja, sekarang!" Seekor makhluk muncul di layar _handphone _pemuda bernama Kisaragi itu.

Ene, plis. Kamu gak mengerti selera tuanmu itu seperti apa.

* * *

><p>Ada kalanya Mary sangat ketakutan.<p>

Itu adalah dimana ia bertemu dengan orang asing yang menatapnya terus menerus.

Dan ada pula dimana Mary sangat bahagia.

Yaitu dimana ia melihat dua teman _**lelaki**_nya di _Mekakushi Dan _berdekatan satu sama lain, yang membuatnya merasa teman-temannya memberikan _hints _panas.

Yep, saat itu Mary tidak sengaja melihat Konoha dan Shintaro sedang berbicara, dengan jarak yang sangat berdekatan.

Hshshshshs.

Keep Calm and Ship it!

Begitulah Mary.

Selama pair itu kontroversial dan masih ada di dalam lingkup _canon, _apapun akan dia _ship_.

* * *

><p>"Hei, Kano, apakah kau merasa Mary itu agak aneh?"<p>

Shintaro di tengah-tengah pekerjaannya membantu Kido mencuci piring, bertanya kepada Kano yang sedang asyik membaca buku _entah apa _di sofa.

"Hmmm? Maksudmu? Apakah karena kekuatannya yang seperempat _medusa _itu?"

Kano, kamu gak usah pura-pura polos.

"Serius," Shintaro memutar bola matanya. Ini anak udah ditanyain serius masih aja ngajak bercanda.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi rumornya sih Seto yang mengajari Mary sehingga dia menjadi seperti itu." Kido jebe-jebe[*] di tengah aktifitasnya memasak.

Shintaro hampir menjatuhkan piring saking syoknya.

"Oh iya, kalau tidak salah dulu Seto saat menemukan Mary di tengah hutan, untuk menghibur si kecil itu, dia menyuruh Mary mendengarkan Drama CD _Boy's Love _yang tak sengaja ia unduh [**]."

Sekarang Shintaro paham, kenapa Mary jadi senista itu. Jadi seorang Seto adalah makhluk yang harus dihindari jika dia mulai memegang _headset._

Di salah satu kamar di bangunan itu, seorang gadis berambut putih kekuningan bersin.

Di suatu tempat, seorang lelaki berambut hitam kecoklatan bersin.

* * *

><p>"Hei, Mary." Kido dengan segenap kekuatan, memanggil nama sang surai putih yang sedang asyik membaca buku mencurigakan.<p>

"Ya?" Jawab Mary sembari menutup bukunya dan tersenyum polos. Tidak tidak tidak, Kido tidak akan tertipu dengan senyuman iblis itu.

"M-mandilah, airnya sudah siap." Ujar Kido sembari memutar kepalanya.

Mary yang kebingungan hanya mengangkat bahu, ia menaruh bukunya di kamarnya lalu melenggang pergi ke kamar mandi.

Setelah masuknya Mary ke dalam kamar mandi, Kido menonjok tembok.

Bodohnya dia, nyali cetek Cuma buat menanyakan kepastian dasar Mary menjadi _fujoshi._

* * *

><p>Seto sebenarnya bukan makhluk yang bersalah.<p>

Saat kecil, ia tak sengaja salah mengunduh lagu yang malah ternyata Drama CD _yaoi hardcore._

Seorang Seto adalah makhluk yang kebal dengan apapun dan hanya tersenyum simpul ketika mendengarnya. Seram. Bahkan ia menunjukkannya pada Kido dan Kano kecil.

Tapi kayaknya dia kena karma.

Ia tak sengaja tersesat di hutan, tanpa makanan, dan hanya dibekali ponsel serta _headset. _Bisa mati kelaparan dia kalau tidak mencari penduduk terdekat di hutan.

Setelah ratusan langkah, akhirnya dia menemukan gubuk indah di tengah hutan. Dia berharap semoga penghuni-nya masih ada.

Ia mencoba mengetuk pintu itu. Namun tak ada jawaban.

"Halooo, aku tersesat di hutan, apakah ada orang?" Teriaknya. Namun yang di dengarnya hanya suara-suara mencurigakan dari dalam.

_PRAKK-TAP TAP TAP-BRUK-HUAAAkhhhh_

Seto berkeringat dingin, lalu mencoba membuka pintu yang sudah ditumbuhi sulur karena sepertinya sudah lama sekali tidak digunakan.

Ia melihat seorang gadis dengan rambut putih selutut (dan Seto membatin _'PANJANG BANGET!'). _saat mencoba mendekati gadis itu, ia berteriak.

"Tidak, jangan dekati aku! Kau bisa menjadi batu kalau melihat mataku!"

Seto tersenyum, aha, nemu tumbal.

Mengambil _headset-_nya yang terkacang di kantong, ia menancapkannya di ponselnya, lalu kedua ujungnya dia pasang kepada sang gadis.

Ekspresi Seto abstrak melihat perubahan raut dari si gadis.

Ia terkagum-kagum.

Itulah alasan kenapa Mary menjadi _fujoshi _tingkat tinggi seperti sekarang.

* * *

><p>Di atas langit, sepasang makhluk sedang menatap anaknya dengan ekspresi yang berbeda. Si wanita bergembira, sedangkan sang lelaki hanya ber-<em>sweatdrop.<em>

"Sepertinya dia menuruni bakat _fujoshi -_mu, Shion. Sudah kubilang supaya keturunan kita jangan ada yang seperti kamu." Sang lelaki menepuk pundak sang wanita.

"_Alhamdulillah, _mama bangga sama kamu nak." Itulah jawaban dari sang wanita. Yang diketahui mereka berdua adalah orangtua dari sang tokoh utama di _fic _ini.

**-=FIN=-**

**[*]: jebe-jebe (jbjb) = join bareng-join bareng (nimbrung)**

**[**]: dapet ide pas denger lagu Imagination Forest ahn gomenne**

**A/N: **Hai, saya datang untuk meramaikan fandom KagePro! Ga tau apa ini, hasil dari keisengan saya di sekolah pas mendapat ide buat bikin drabble tentang _fujoshi _Mary. Sori kalo ga memuaskan. Jangan bunuh saya, saya masih nungguin Mekaku City Actors jadi anime!


End file.
